Forgotten Love
by StillDoll027
Summary: This is my interpretation of the story behind the official composition of Yoko Shimomura's 'The Other Promise.' Note this story occurs as if Xion never existed, and Roxas tried to flee the Organization earlier… Read and Review. A short oneshot. Rated K.


_**SO HERE WE ARE. This is an oneshot fanfiction about Roxas and my OC Caillin – a resident of Twilight Town. Basically Xion never existed (Which is a shame, because she's my favourite character, but sadly she couldn't exist or the story wouldn't make sense) and Roxas decided to flee the Organization much earlier – like, day 100 early. This is the events that unfold because of that. I think I made Saïx a little too happy, but if you disagree, then be sure to let me know through a review! THANKS GUYS! I should probably point out that the only thing I own is the idea and/or concept of Caillin – I in no means own Kingdom Hearts or any of the ideas connected with it. **_

A jolt surged through Caillin's body, and she instantly knew what was happening. Her eyes left Naminé's and found Roxas'. His eyes were masked, unweilding. Caillin began to shake her head, to say "No" but she found her body too heavy to move. The world began to tilt, and she felt her hand slip out of Naminé's. As Caillin fell backwards, she saw a flash of memories before her eyes….

"Can you hear me?"

Caillin fell to her knees and touched the boy's shoulder. He stirred, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness – you're ok. Can you stand? What happened to you?"

The boy's eyes fluttered open and met Caillin's. They widened and he tried to sit up, only to wince in pain and abandon the attempt.

"Oh, don't move!" Caillin cried, hands hovering as if to hold him down, "You must really be hurt! But it's ok – you're safe now."

The boy coughed and shook his head. "Where am I?" he muttered. Caillin gave him a weird look.

"Twilight Town – of course! Where else would you be?"

The boy didn't answer, instead looking around and asking in an offhand manner "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Caillin." Caillin gave the boy a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Caillin. I'm Roxas." The boy said with a tired smile, "Nice to meet you too."

Caillin nodded, and for the first time really looked at Roxas. He had short sandy blonde hair, deep blue eyes and wore a strange black cloak. There was no sign of injury.

"Such a weird fashion…" Caillin muttered under her breath, before asking more loudly "Where are you from?"

Roxas didn't answer, his eyes fixed on a spot a few feet away. Caillin looked from Roxas to the spot, before asking in a worried voice "Is anything wrong?"

"You've got to leave," Roxas said hurriedly, painfully getting to his feet and pushing Caillin towards a nearby side street, "Now! Quickly!"

"What are you-" Caillin began, before a sweeping sound filled the clearing. Almost instantly, dark shapes surrounded Caillin and Roxas, and with them, disjointed voices.

"Here he is!"

"Wait… who is she?"

"Not a Nobody. She has a heart."

"What should we do?"

"Our orders were to retrieve him – nothing about a girl was mentioned."

"I say we take her out – for good measure."

This statement had obvious support, and the dark shapes began to engulf Caillin. She let out a small shriek and threw up her arms to protect herself, to stop the pain…

A bright flash broke through the darkness, and another black shape moved in front of Caillin. There was a sharp clash, and Caillin shut her eyes. There were gasps, and through her eyelids, Caillin could see the light had returned. She cautiously opened one eye, and let out a low gasp.

Roxas – now holding some weird key-sword, had leapt in front of Caillin and was staring down a group of individuals dressed similarly to him.

"Leave her out of this." Roxas said harshly, "I'm the one you want."

"That's true," An individual with fiery red spiky hair said, glancing around the group, "We don't need her."

"Your too soft, Axel." An individual with black hair streaked with grey and an eye patch over his right eye gave a cold laugh. "She's meddled in the Organization's affairs, now let her pay the price."

Axel gritted his teeth, "Sorry I'm not as bloodthirsty as you, Xigbar." Xigbar flashed his a smile, before loading a gun Caillin had failed to notice with glowing purple arrows. Caillin let out a whimper, and Roxas moved closer to Caillin.

"You'll have to go through me," he said, not to Xigbar, but to another individual with neon blue hair. He looked at Roxas in disdain, before nodding.

"Lord Xemnas requests your presence back at the castle." He said coolly, "If you agree to return, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement about your… pet." His lips twisted into a sneer on the last word, and Caillin felt herself bristle in anger.

"Please, Saïx." Roxas seemed to be begging, "She found me passed out. All she did was wake me up. I hadn't met her before two minutes ago. Just… let her go. I'll be your keyblade wielder, but leave her out of it."

Saïx pondered this for a moment, before another black clad figure – one with long black dreadlocks – stepped forward and stood beside him, saying in a curt voice "Consider this – he will do this for her freedom, yes? What then will he do if we took her captive and held her at ransom?"

Saïx nodded, "A good point, Xaldin." He turned to Roxas and said, "The girl comes with us."

Roxas cried "No!" and Caillin let out a whimper. With a snap of Saïx's fingers, the two remaining black clad figures for which Caillin had no name leapt forward and grabbed her. Startled, she let out a shriek that was only silenced when one of the two covered her mouth with his hand. "Aww," the other said, looking at her with a crooked smile, "Don't make me kill you."

"Now, Demyx." Saïx contradicted, "She is not to be harmed. You too, Luxord." He warned the other half-heartedly, "Now take her to Lord Xemnas. You," he spoke to Roxas, "will return to your room. Axel will accompany you."

Roxas turned to Caillin, and said sadly "I'm sorry… for getting you mixed up in this." Caillin looked at him in horror before you heard Demyx give a low chuckle followed by a low gushing sound. Caillin turned from Roxas to see that a dark, billowing shape had come out of nowhere – and that Luxord and Demyx were dragging her towards it. Now terrified, Caillin began to struggle, shaking her head rapidly. She continued like this for a few moments, before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and was consumed by darkness.

"Roxas!" Caillin cried, rocketing off her bed and sweeping him into a hug, "It's been ages!"

Roxas gave a breathless laugh, "Three days, huh? Sorry, Saïx has been keeping me busy."

"Really? Where were you sent?" Caillin asked eagerly, releasing Roxas and looking at him in interest.

"That's not important right now. Remember what you said to me last time I visited?"

"Umm…" Caillin thought back, "About how you have a heart?"

"Yeah… I've been thinking about it, and I think you're right – why else would I have these feelings?"

"Feelings?"

"Yes – I'm not quite sure how to describe them. Anyway," Roxas took Caillin's hands, "Would you like to leave this place?"

Caillin's eyes widened in shock, "Huh?"

"You know, run away. Start again – by ourselves." Roxas lowered his eyes, "I mean, I'd understand if you said no, but-"

"No? Are you kidding?" Caillin squeezed his hands, "There's nothing I want more! Just us – all the time!"

"Then you'll come?" Roxas asked, voice eager. Caillin smiled.

"Of course, Roxas. I'd do anything for you."

Roxas nodded, before pulling her close and whispering "We've got to leave now."

"How pitiful."

Roxas and Caillin stood, backed up against a wall, in front of Saïx. Roxas had both arms around Caillin, and her hands were on his chest.

"Did you honestly expect you could leave? Disgraceful." Saïx shook his head. "I suppose _one _of you will have to be… dealt with."

Caillin gasped, and looked at Saïx with wide eyes. Roxas had gone white, eyes on the ground. In a near silent voice, Roxas began "I'll-"

"No."

Caillin pushed against Roxas' chest and pulled out of his embrace before turning to Saïx and saying "It was all my idea. Roxas was just trying to make me happy. None of this is his fault…" Eyes tearing up, she clutched her chest and cried, "I'm the one who should be punished, not him!"

"Brave words," Saïx said with a smirk "But would _he _extend the same favour?"

Caillin's mouth dropped open, and as she turned to Roxas she closed it into a small, sad smile.

"Of course," she said softly, "I don't even need to ask. I know – right here." She placed a hand over her heart, before turning to Saïx and saying, "I love him, and I know he loves me too – and we'll win this war you're starting!"

"Hardly. A Nobody has no heart, and thus no feelings."

"You're wrong." Roxas said, opening a Dark Corridor, "We – I – do have hearts. Your ignorance blinds you. And that's why you'll lose." Then, with a quick glance at Caillin, Roxas pulled her into the Dark Corridor. They ran through thin air, and Caillin cried "Roxas, where _are _we going?"

"Don't worry. We're going to a friend. I cleared it with her yesterday – that's why I didn't visit you."

"What about our things?"

Roxas hesitated, before "I'll go back for them. Later."

Caillin bit her lip, wondering why Roxas was lying to her, but instead of asking, she stayed silent and continued to run.

Roxas and Caillin stepped into a white room, where a small blonde haired girl stood waiting for them. A sketchbook lay open on a nearby table – showing a picture of Roxas and another brown haired boy Caillin didn't know. She turned to Roxas to ask who he was, but he was staring at the girl.

"Welcome, Roxas." The girl said with a smile, "I trust you arrived safely?"

"Hello, Naminé." Caillin's eyes winded – she's heard whispers of this name, of this _girl _back at her prison, "As safe as we could have. Unharmed."

"That's good to hear." Naminé's eyes fell on Caillin, "And who is this?"

"This is Caillin. Caillin, Naminé."

"Nice to meet you, Caillin." Naminé extended her hand to shake – well out of Caillin's reach. With a quick glance at Roxas, she let go of his hand and crossed the room. She looked Naminé up and down, and was met with a small smile. Caillin's eyes met Naminé's, and she slowly lifted her hand to shake. As their hands touched, a jolt surged through Caillin's body, and she instantly knew what was happening – the nature of the whisperings back at the castle. Her eyes left Naminé's and found Roxas'. His eyes were masked, unweilding. Caillin began to shake her head, to say "No" but she found her body too heavy to move. The world began to tilt, and Caillin felt her hand slip out of Naminé's. As she fell backwards, Caillin saw a flash of memories before her eyes… but they were gone too quickly, and as Caillin hit the ground, her once sparkling eyes were dull and blank. Roxas walked over to her now limp body and with a quick, harsh breath, closed her eyes. Naminé, who was standing over her, said sadly "I've done half of what you've asked me to do. Now, before I finish, answer me this: did you love her?"

Roxas stood up, closed his eyes, and said, "Yes."

Naminé gave a small nod, before placing her hand on Roxas' shoulder. He instantly fell to the ground, his head turned towards Caillin. Naminé bent down, and slipped Caillin's hand into Roxas', before straightening up abruptly.

"I'm sorry," Naminé said to herself, "So very, very sorry."

With a sad look on her face, Naminé said "Sleep assured, you will meet again: in your dreams." Naminé walked away from the couple, going to her sketchbook. She flicked through it, stopping when she found the page with a boy with sandy blonde hair hand in hand with a girl with long auburn hair, green eyes and a floral dress. Naminé glanced from the picture to the near perfect copy in front of her. She looked Roxas and Caillin's sleeping forms up and down, comparing the two pictures when she noticed an imperfection: on the drawn Caillin's face, there was a tear on her cheek.

_But Caillin never cried for Roxas, _Naminé thought sadly, _and now she never will._

Naminé shook her head, placed her sketchbook on the table and went for the door. She didn't look back as she closed it behind her, and by doing so failed to notice the tear as it rolled down Caillin's cheek.

_**And that's that. This is the story I imagined when I listened to Yoko Shimomura's "The Other Promise" – not the game version, the 'Drammatica' Album version. I wish I could say that that's everything I'll write with these characters – myself not being a huge fan of Roxas – at all – but ideas are swimming in my head and I already have a basic plan for another fanfiction. So who knows? Maybe when I finish another fanfaction I'll start on that one. Read and review and let me know what you liked and didn't like – that way I can improve! And let me know if you want to see more of these characters – I didn't really introduce them or build on them or anything, but the basic shape and stuff is there **____** Maybe from the brief description above, you can guess who Caillin really is..? Or maybe that just makes sense in my head. ANYWAY. I bring this "oneshot that may not be a oneshot" to an end. THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**Oh yeah! EDIT! I decided to put in the timings for 'The Other Promise'! YAY! ANYWAY. **_

_**0:00 – 0:25 is the first paragraph – the intro.**_

_**0:26 – 1:30 is Roxas and Caillin's meeting – before the Organization enters.**_

_**1:31 – 2:02 is the Organization surrounding Caillin and discussing her fate.**_

_**2:03 – 2:37 is Roxas begging for Caillin's release and Saïx's refusal**_

_**2:38 – 3:09 is Roxas and Caillin planning to flee the Organization.**_

_**3:10 – 3:26 is S**__**aïx telling them one will have to die.**_

_**3:27 – 3:59 is Caillin volunteering to die, before they both flee.**_

_**4:00 – 4:14 is Caillin and Roxas running through the Dark Corridor.**_

_**4:15 – 4:26 is Caillin meeting Naminé for the first time.**_

_**4:27 – 4:35 is Caillin's realization and descent into unconsciousness.**_

_**4:36 – 4:46 is Roxas admitting he loves Caillin, before going unconscious.**_

_**4:47 – 4:54 is Naminé looking at the two, before leaving.**_

_**4:55 – 5:07 is when the tear slides down Caillin's cheek.**_

… _**yeah. The timing sort of doesn't make sense, but… THAT'S HOW I SEE IT! SORRY!**_


End file.
